


baby, dark is the night (but the headlights are bright)

by orphan_account



Series: gang au [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, andrew narrates, exhibitionist, talk of edging and multiple orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Would be easier if you bent him over the hood wouldn't it Kevin? ‘Course,” he adds when Neil's control breaks and his hips jerk forward towards Kevin's mouth, “someone might see you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gang au and Neil is a car ho; Andrew has a nice car.

Neil is a mess in the backseat.

Andrew has his eyes on the dark road in front of them and the other cars around him that have been there for the last twenty minutes. Neil had gotten bored in the first ten of those twenty minutes and started bothering Kevin, who was lounging unbuckled across the backseat and scrolling through his phone. They were supposed to be working on the mural tonight, a masterpiece that covered the whole back wall of the deli near the edge, but not on the edge, of the Raven’s vast territory. However, the traffic is slow and they're too close to the border to make a show of themselves by weaving in and out of traffic the way Andrew craves to. He contents himself to planning routes in his head and riding the ass of the white Mitsubishi in front of him. 

Neil's bothering had come to fruition five minutes ago, when Kevin had tired of Neil twisting his body back between the seats and scratching his nails along the inside of Kevin's thigh where his legs were splayed open. Neil had been talking too, but Andrew was sure Kevin hadn't been able to hear anything over the sound of Neil's nail catching in the denim. Kevin had reached forward and grabbed Neil's collar and pulled the idiot, whose seat-belt also wasn't buckled, between the seats. 

“Scuff marks,” was all Andrew said and Neil had obediently kept himself limp to try and avoid dragging the scuffable edges of his shoes over the seats. Andrew ignored them as they kicked off their shoes and wrapped themselves around each other, their shadows looking like some kind of demented octopus. He'd glanced up in the rear-view briefly each time he saw a piece of clothing catch the light as it was coming off, but otherwise stayed silent and patient in the face of traffic. 

By this point him and Kevin are both shirtless, Kevin's gold chain and Neil's silver one clicking together. The pink marks around Neil's throat from where the chain had dug in every time Andrew and Kevin pulled on it for their various reasons are bright in the headlights. Kevin's hands are in Neil's hair as Neil lies on top of him and Neil's hands are everywhere as their tongues flash in and out of sight. Andrew swears he can hear their tongue studs clicking together. 

His eyes start to stray to the side of the road instead of looking for ways (which have started to repeat themselves) to weave through traffic. Finally he sees what he wants and pulls the wheel abruptly, nearly throwing Neil to the floor and probably scaring the shit out of the red minivan behind him.

“Damn Andrew,” Kevin swears and Neil murmurs a, “fuckin’ Jesus,” as he pushes his body up to straddle Kevin. When he looks around and sees Andrew parking the car though, his eyes go wide and his mouth opens just barely. Andrew thinks he can see Neil’s racing pulse moving the skin of his neck as Neil takes in the small side road they're on. They can still see cars passing on the other side of a sparse patch of trees, but Andrew thinks they're thick enough. 

“Get the fuck up K,” Neil says as if he isn't the thing stopping Kevin. He opens the door behind Kevin's head and climbs over him to get out on the side of the car not facing the multiple lanes of traffic and some trees. His skin stays goose bump free in the balmy summer air and Kevin gets out of the car after him. Andrew (mostly) ignores them as he rolls down the window and Kevin pushes Neil to lean against the driver's side back door. Andrew lights a cigarette as Neil's knees threaten to give out and Kevin slides a hand down Neil's back to squeeze his ass as his lips travel down Neil's neck. 

Andrew is blowing out a pale stream of smoke and Neil's head is tipped back, his fingertips turning pink and white as they press to the exterior of the car for any kind of purchase. By he time Kevin finds his way to his knees on the asphalt Neil's fingers are starting to twitch. Kevin ghosts his lips over the bulge in Neil's pants and Andrew looks at the black stretch of ground he can see in the headlights; it doesn't look too rough, Kevin will probably be smug about the bruises instead of bitching. Andrew angles his rear view mirror so that it frames Neil's hips as Kevin pulls his jeans down to his knees with his boxers. Kevin mouths at the side of Neil's cock as Neil shakes and starts to let small noises leak out of his lips. Andrew watches Kevin's hands for a second, watches them slide over Neil's ass, and decides none of them need to be anywhere urgently. 

He leans over and pops the glove box, pulls out a black bag, and puts his cigarette in his opposite hand as he hangs the bag out the window.

“Babe,” he says, whistling sharply. Kevin's eyes flick over, already watering with how deep Neil's cock is in his throat. He pulls off of Neil and Neil shudders with the slight breeze over his spit wet-cock as Kevin reaches and Andrew tosses the bag backwards. Kevin catches it in his left hand and fiddles it open as Neil watches him with wide eyes. He twitches every time the light of a pair of headlights brushes over him and Andrew would think he was flinching if he wasn't moaning softly and breathily without Kevin even touching him. Kevin pulls out lube and holds the tube in his mouth as he manhandles Neil's legs apart. 

“Would be easier if you bent him over the hood wouldn't it Kevin? ‘Course,” he adds when Neil's control breaks and his hips jerk forward towards Kevin's mouth, “someone might see you.” He can see Neil's cheeks flaming even in the dark and Kevin stops teasing Neil's hole to sit back on his ankles and look. 

“Yeah okay,” Kevin says, taking it as the permission it was, and stands fluidly. He manhandles Neil, who is becoming more of a mess by the minute, past Andrew's open window. Andrew blows a stream of spicy smoke along his side as he passes and Neil's body jerks. Then, Kevin crowds Neil up against the hood on the driver's side of the car. 

“Yeah?” Kevin says quietly and a small spark flicks in Andrew for just a moment at Kevin making sure Neil's still into this. It's gone even before Neil grinds backward and Kevin shoves him forward, pinning Neil against the car with his body while putting lube on his fingers. Kevin drops to his knees again and Andrew sighs; he'll definitely bitch later. Kevin doesn't mind any pain in the moment though, spreading Neil with his hands and diving in with his tongue. Neil, expecting a finger, actually squeals in shock at the first lathe of Kevin's tongue. His shock doesn't last long and soon he’s shoving his hips back against Kevin's mouth. Kevin brings up a single lubed finger and pushes it in, licking around it and Neil squirms, moaning loudly. 

Kevin works him on a finger and his tongue, forcing him as much as he can to be as still as possible. He's pretty successful and while Neil doesn't do well with bound hands, not letting him thrust his hips and not touching his cock makes him thrash. Andrew is sure he's close to sobbing, if he isn't already, as Kevin works in a second finger and goes to town with his tongue. 

Andrews hand jerks as his forgotten cigarette burns too low and singes his fingers; he drops it in Neil's half empty Red Bull can in the cup holder. When he looks back up Neil's hands are scrabbling on the hood of Andrew's car and his hips are trying to move, but Kevin is using the full strength of his free arm to hold him still. When Kevin adds a third finger Andrew feels a blush beginning to creep up his neck and he shifts in his seat, his jeans growing increasingly tighter the louder Neil gets.

“When I told you to bend him over and fuck him, K, I figured you'd be faster at it,” he says as if he's complaining. A high whine escapes Neil's throat when he hears Andrew’s voice. 

“He looks so desperate, do you think they can hear him on the road?” Andrew asks casually and Neil moans jerking his hips back into Kevin so hard Andrew is sure Neil almost dislodges him. 

“I know you're desperate too Kevin,” Andrew says, raising his voice and Kevin pulls his fingers and tongue out of Neil, standing.

“You're really loud when you fuck Neil, did you know? Everyone can hear you,” Andrew says in almost a sneer and Kevin has to brace his hands harder against the car. Andrew sees his muscles straining with restraint as he moves to slowly push into Neil. Neil is braced on his elbows, biceps bulging, and his head hangs to press his forehead into the car as Kevin pushes forward. Neil groans in frustration, but Kevin doesn't speed up and when Neil tries to jerk his hips back Kevin moves his hands from the car to Neil's ass, pinning him down. Neil whines high in his throat and it tapers down into a groan.

“Next time I won't go to the trouble of finding a side road, you both take too long. Let Neil get his dick out right in the side of the highway where everyone can see him, he won't last long.” Andrew let's his tone twist in a smug way and Neil's neck and face are scarlet as Kevin's hips finally press flush to his ass. Each time lights come through the sparse trees Neil starts to direct his twitches backwards into Kevin's hips. Kevin doesn't indulge him, staying still. Andrew can see the veins in his neck bulging with effort, but Kevin would do anything to spite Neil. 

Neil almost screams in frustration as Kevin starts to bite and suck at his shoulders and after three hickeys Kevin finally breaks. He puts one hand in the small of Neil's back and curls the other hand in Neil's hair. One he hooks his middle finger through the chain on Neil's neck and when he puts his hand at the crown of Neil's head it pulls the chain snug against his neck. Neil gasps loudly as Kevin's hand clenches tightly and he snaps his hips viciously, setting a bruising pace that turns Neil into a moaning mess. Andrew knows Neil's sobbing now as Kevin's thrusts drive into him, and he knows that if Neil wasn't too turned on to speak he definitely would be. As it is, Kevin's thrusts punch out a variety of colorful swears between his moans.

Andrew's breathing is harsh and his pants are straining, but he doesn't touch himself as Kevin moves his hand off of Neil's back and his other hand pulls Neil up by his hair. Neil cries out and makes a desperate noise, half moan and half sob as Kevin twists his head for a bruising kiss. Andrew is sure it isn't much of a kiss with Neil gasping and moaning into his mouth. Kevin's hand wraps around Neil's front and he begins to strip his cock, because Kevin doesn't know the definition of slow, and after only a few strokes Neil cries out and comes hard. Andrew peers around the window frame and sees that Kevin hasn't even tried to keep Neil from coming on the side of Andrew’s car. Andrew tries to decide who to blame, because that's how it works and Kevin knows it. Neil knows it too and Andrew sees his hooded eyes glances at the white and knows he's wondering too-

“Since you want to edge Neil bad enough to let him come on my car, why don't we make it fun?" He asks. It's by far the best and word to punishment for getting come on his car (again). The first time had been Neil's fault and they, he and Kevin, had edged Neil for hours. When it had been Kevin's fault, though-

"I'll let you come Kevin, but Neil won't. Bring him to the edge-” Neil drops out of his orgasm high as Kevin rises into his and Neil bends forward again to let Kevin chase his orgasm as, Andrew knows, a pleasant buzz spreads through Neil's blood.

“And push you over. And pull him just away and push you over-” Andrew knows Kevin is picturing it as he comes, thrusting impossibly hard into Neil.

“And over,” Andrew says- compared to his usual tone it's almost a purr as Kevin pulls Neil back up and into another kiss, this time turning him fully around instead of wrenching his neck. It's hot but lazy, Kevin kneeding Neil's ass and Neil sighing pleasantly into Kevin's mouth.

“Plug him,” Andrew says suddenly and Neil moans softly into Kevin's mouth, “we have a long drive and if you get come on my seats I'll actually kill you.”

Kevin does as told, bending Neil over one more time after he fetches the plug from its own bag, within the black bag. Neil makes small noises as he pulls his pants back up carefully and when Kevin uses Neil's shirt to wipe the come off Andrew’s car and Neil makes a face at him. 

Neil gets in the passenger seat and Kevin gets in the back again. Kevin is orgasm happy and lazy, taking up his original position again with his phone. Neil is the same, but the plug is rubbing him all the right ways and instead of sitting in his seat he kneels sideways as Andrew pulls back into the road.

“Can I?” Neil asks and as Kevin glances up from his phone Andrew nods, lifting his hips so Neil can work his pants down enough to pull his cock out.

“Don't crash,” Kevin comments offhandedly as Neil lowers his mouth onto Andrew and Andrew grunts, resisting the urge to scowl at Kevin as his focus splits between the road and Neil's warm mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> check my bio for my tumblr


End file.
